Kyo and Shigure: If You Were Gay
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: Kyo is reading a karate novel, but Shigure enters the room. What does Shigure want to tell Kyo? It's not slash. Starring Shigure Sohma and Kyo Sohma.


**Kyo And Shigure: If You Were Gay**

**Hey, hi! Captain fstarlet here with a Fruits Basket fanfic. Shigure has arrived back from the subway and sings "If You Were Gay" to Kyo. It's a spin-off to the YouTube video "Shigure and Ayame's Acceptance Speech". I follow the copyrights to Fruits Basket. I do not own anything. So kick, back, relax and away we go!**

Kyo was in the living room reading a kung fu manga novel and thinking to himself _"Ah, an afternoon all to myself, reading kung fu novels, trying to learn how to beat the crap out of that damn Yuki. No stupid, annoying cousins like Shigure or Haru to bother me. How can it get any better than this?" _

Kyo then heard a door open and then close and Shigure walked into the room. "Oh hi Kyo!" Shigure said cheerfully. "Hi Shigure." "Hey, Kyo, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me..." Shigure cheerfully explained. "That's very interesting." Kyo said sarcastically. "Yeah, he was being real friendly and, uh, I think he was coming onto me. Maybe he might have thought that I was gay." Shigure said. "Ah, so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" Kyo said. "Kyo-kun, you don't have to get all defensive..." Shigure got cut off by Kyo. "I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! Oh, why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I am trying to read." Kyo said. "I didn't mean anything by it, Kyo. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Shigure said. "I don't want to talk about it, Shigure. This conversation is over." Kyo said stubbornly. "Yeah, but Kyo..." Shigure started to say. "OVER!" Kyo shouted. "Well, OK, but just so you know..." Shigure said and then he (Shigure) started to sing:

"_If you were gay, that'd be OK, I mean cause hey, huh, I'd like you anyway because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay but I'm not gay."_ Shigure sung. "Shigure, please, I am trying to read." Kyo pleaded. Shigure, on the other hand was waving his arms in circles in front of him, like Ayame did to Yuki at his shop earlier. Kyo looked up from his book and said "WHAT!"

"_If you were queer..."_ Shigure piped up again. Kyo just groaned in annoyance. _"I'd still be here. Year after year because you're dear to me. And I know that you..." _Shigure chimed. "What?" Kyo asked. _"Would accept me too..."_Shigure started to answer. "I would?" Kyo asked puzzled. _"If I told you today: 'HEY, GUESS WHAT? I'M GAY!' But I'm not gay. I'm happy just being with you, so what should it matter to me on what you do in bed with guys?" _Shigure sung loudly. "Shigure, that is wrong!" Kyo said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the "in bed" part. "No, it's not!" Shigure shouted. _"If you were gay, I'd shout HOORAY!"_ Shigure chanted. "I am not listening!" Kyo stated. _"And here I'd stay..."_ Shigure sung. "La, la, la, la, la!" Kyo said, trying to block out Shigure's singing. _"But I wouldn't get in your way..." _Shigure sung. "Agh!" Kyo could only say. _"You can count on me to always be beside you every day to tell you it's OK, you were just born that way. And as they say, it's in your DNA! You're gay-!" _Shigure belted out. "I AM NOT GAY!" Kyo screamed. "But if you were gay:" Shigure once again got cut off by Kyo and all Kyo could do was scream and run away, crashing into the rice paper walls in the process. "What's wrong, Kyo?" Shigure called. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST ANNOY THAT DAMN YUKI IF YOU WANT TO OR WHATEVER!" Kyo screamed and banged his head on a rice paper wall, accidentally banging a hole in it. "Ah crap." Kyo said.

**THE END**

**How did you like it, guys? Is there another Avenue Q song that the Fruits Basket stars should sing?**

**If you have other Avenue Q sing-off ideas then please leave an answer in the comments.**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Thank you, I love you all and I'll put another fanfic up as soon as possible.**

**Sincerely, Captain fstarlet.**


End file.
